


A Date With Destiny (and Crowley)

by CCSandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Crowley, Dhampir!Dean, Dhampir!Sam, Emotional Castiel, Gabriel is a Dork, M/M, Mates, Multi, Oral Sex, archangel!Gabriel, archangel!castiel, bartender!Dean, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCSandwich/pseuds/CCSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has lived for millions of years, and yet he's never found a mate due to a problem with the appearance of his Grace. His brother Gabriel sends him to Crowley, a demon who's rumored to be able to solve any problem. When Crowley can't help him, however, Castiel is forced to turn to the enigmatic bartender, Dean, of the club Crowley works out of. Can Dean help with Castiel's problem?</p><p>Or is the archangel doomed to be forever alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Destiny (and Crowley)

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with this idea today...
> 
> I am horribly ill. Not only do I have a head cold from hell; I'm also dealing with the fact that my stomach freaking hates me.
> 
> So, seeing as I can't do anything physical or productive, HAVE A ONESHOT!
> 
> I can't seem to write any oneshots with Dean and Castiel just being normal average Joes. Is that a bad thing?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Smut lies ahead, so read up to it and close the tab if it makes you uncomfortable!

~~~~Castiel gulped, looking up at the neon sign brightly displaying the name of the bar to the entire block. _PHOENIX_ , it read, with a girl sitting on the "P", her neon legs swinging back and forth. A man sat on the "X", his arm pulling his cowboy hat forward before putting it back on his head.

The bewildered archangel attempted to remember why in the hell he was putting himself through this. 

_"Come on, Cassie!" his brother Gabriel had exclaimed after the girl had run screaming out of the house. "That's literally the thousandth girl to run from your bedroom like all of the hounds of hell were at her heels! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Castiel sighed in defeat, burying his hands in his hair. "I don't know, Gabriel! Everything happened like it usually did, and I got an erection, but right before I came, my eyes lit up like they always do and it spooked her."_

_"She's a fucking angel, Castiel! She shouldn't have been spooked!"_

_"It's a different color than yours, Gabriel. You have seen my Grace. It's_ wrong _, brother. It's blue."_

_"So what? Just because the lower ranks all have the same color doesn't mean you have to. You, me, Michael, and Luci all have different colored Grace. Why is yours so bad?" Gabriel asked, flopping into the chair next to Castiel._

_"Because it's not beautiful like yours, Gabriel! Your Grace is gold, Michael's is silver, Lucifer's is a perfect white, and I'm a boring old ocean blue. All of the lower ranks gossip about it, brother. You've heard it, especially when I bring my wings out. They're the same deep color. I need to change the color of my Grace, or I shall never lose my virginity. I'll never reach the height of my powers."_

_Gabriel watched his brother's self-deprecating speech silently as he tried to brainstorm. Suddenly, he had an idea. A suspicious glint in his eye, he nudged his favorite brother. "Hey, bro. You could always go to an old friend of mine."_

_"The last time I did that, Gabriel, Kali almost took one of my wings. I would have been even more of an abomination as a five-winged archangel, so I vowed never to visit any more of your 'friends' ever again. Do you recall?" Castiel demanded, angry._

_Gabriel put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, this friend isn't near as powerful as Kali was. His name's Crowley, and he's a demon who's a very good friend of mine."_

_"Where is this Crowley?" Castiel asked._

_"He works in a bar called Phoenix selling favors. He doesn't own the bar, though. The bar is owned by a dhampir who lets him operate there."_

_Castiel looked at his brother in shock. "Your mate owns a bar?"_

_Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, the dhampir that owns Phoenix is Sam's brother. I don't think you two have ever met. Anyway, when you walk in, ask the bartender to take you to Crowley. When you talk to Crowley, don't tell him that you want anything other than to have your light change colors. He'll try and sell you a favor, but just tell him you're cashing in on one of my favors that he owes me from a long time ago. He'll have to honor it."_

_"And if he doesn't?"_

_Gabriel's eyes glinted suspiciously again, his smirk widening. "Then I guess you're out of luck."  
_

The archangel sighed again, begrudgingly heading towards the door. The bouncer, a low-level fire demon, extended a hand for Castiel's license.

In the modern world, humans knew all about the supernatural beings. In order to protect themselves, they'd required all of the otherworldly races to register at the HSRA (Human Supernatural Relations Association). After registering, the creatures received a card with their name, age, and species. Bars like Phoenix existed all over the world, catering to both humans and supernatural beings. Humans and supernaturals were carded alike, allowing for a safe environment. Certain dangerous races weren't allowed in mixed bars, the carding making sure that they couldn't gain access.

Castiel handed over his card, watching with satisfaction as the bouncer's eyes widened upon seeing the word  _archangel_ in small black letters below Castiel's picture. There were only four in existence, after all. Castiel and his brothers were the only archangels. All of the other angels were just that: angels, with only two wings each. Castiel and his brothers all had six.

He took his card back and inhaled deeply, walking through the front doors. Almost immediately, he was hit with a wave of pheromones that made his nose crinkle in disgust as he stepped into the large room. There were supernaturals and humans alike, all writhing in time to the pounding EDM music playing through the speakers of the club. Dancers of all genders and species twirled lithely around poles elevated from the dance floor. Castiel surveyed the club, breathing through his mouth. An elf with her hand halfway into a human male's pants bared her teeth at him from one of the private booths at the sides of the club. The beings in the other booths were engaged in similar activities.

Castiel ignored it all in favor of weaving seamlessly through the crowd, brushing off any hands that landed on him. He made it to the bar without losing any of his willpower  _or_ clothing, collapsing onto one of the barstools with a sigh.

"That has to be, hands down, the strangest outfit I've ever seen in this club," came a voice from the other side of the bar.

Castiel's head shot up. "What?"

"Seriously, dude, a  _trench coat_? In a club? You've either got to be a human way out of your element or one of those snooty races that never puts out," the man said again. He was tall, with bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He had a face like he'd just walked out of GQ, his cut body accented by the dark button-up shirt and slacks he wore.

 _Damn,_ Castiel thought.  _He's attractive. Is this the bartender?_

The green-eyed man extended a hand to Castiel, who took it and shook. "I'm Dean. Who are you?"

"Castiel," the blue-eyed archangel replied, a little confused. Usually when he touched someone, he could tell immediately what species they were. This man, however, gave off nothing.

The man's eyebrows reached his hairline. "An archangel? Here? Damn."

"I'd prefer that you didn't announce it to the entire club. I'd rather like to avoid any altercations, if that's alright with you."

"You even talk like an archangel," Dean said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "So what can I do ya for, angel?"

Castiel stiffened at the endearment. "I need to speak with Crowley."

"Crowley?" Dean asked, his eyes sharpening. "What business does one of the four most powerful beings on the face of the earth have with one of the bottom-feeders?"

"He owes one of my brothers a favor. I've come to cash in on it."

Dean gave a low whistle. "You must have a big problem if you're coming to Crowley about it. Follow me and I'll take you to him."

The man stepped out of the bar, beckoning for Castiel to follow him. Dean led the archangel to a doorway at the very back of the club, pointing at it.

"Head all the way down and hang a right. Crowley'll be in his room. There shouldn't be anyone else back there unless Kyra is, but don't worry about her. She's sworn to silence with a blood oath."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, heading down the dark hallway. 

He got to the end and turned right, pulling a bead curtain out of his way and letting it fall back down across the entrance to Crowley's room. Hookah smoke hung like an autumn fog in the room, a few writhing bodies here and there on the floor. Castiel ignored them all, just like he'd ignored the ones in the main room of the club. He headed toward a throne in the back of the room. A short man sat on it, a succubus in his lap. She was sucking on his neck, her hands caressing his chest.

"I assume you're Crowley?" Castiel asked, entirely unaffected by the debauchery happening around and in front of him.

The man smirked, leaning further back into the throne and shooing the succubus away. She scurried out of his lap and crouched next to the arm of his throne. "Hello, there, gorgeous. What ever can I do for you?"

If Castiel was affected by his accent, he didn't show it. "I am here to ask you for help."

Crowley's eyes flashed black briefly, his smirk widening. "Anything for you, darling. Just be aware you have to pay for it."

"You owe my brother Gabriel many favors. I'm cashing in on one."

Crowley laughed. "I see. What's your problem, darling? I'm sure I can help."

"I need to change the color of my Grace."

Crowley went from playful to serious in a second, hearing that sentence. "Careful, archangel, that could be considered blasphemy. Why haven't you consulted your almighty maker about this?"

"He said that my mate would love my color, but he didn't say anything else after that. Obviously I'll never find this mythical mate, because believe me, I've searched. No one has ever loved the color. I've been with thousands of beings, and none of them have been able to look upon my Grace without their souls being shocked to the core."

Crowley whistled. "Damn, way to make a man humble. Thousands?  _Bollocks_ ," he added under his breath. "Well, darling, sorry to break it to you, but I can't help. As you well know, an angel's Grace is the very essence of their being. It's not exactly something that can be changed on a whim."

Castiel visibly flinched, slouching in defeat. "As I thought. Well, thank you for your help. I'll be leaving now."

"Castiel? A word of advice, since I'd rather not have yet another favor owed to your brother. If you accept who you are, you might find yourself locating your mate rather quickly," Crowley said.

The archangel inclined his head toward the demon in thanks before turning around and walking out of the room.

He got about halfway down the hallway before the reality of his situation hit him. Gasping for air, Castiel slid down the wall, his head in his hands. 

_I'll never find a mate. I'll never be able to reach the epitome of my power. God, why? What is so wrong with me? Am I just wrong? An abomination, never meant to exist?_

Castiel got about halfway through his self-deprecation kick when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Cas? You doing okay? Did Crowley fix your problem?" It was Dean, an edge of concern in his voice.

That got a dry laugh out of the archangel. "No. I'm doomed. Might as well just sit here for the rest of eternity."

"Nah, you're fine. Come on, come to the bar. I'll pour the whiskey and you do the talking," Dean said, helping Castiel to his feet.

The archangel followed the green-eyed man to the bar, sitting in his seat from before. He accepted the glass of whiskey Dean poured for him, sipping it.

"So? Spill. What's got you so down in the dumps?"

Castiel sighed. "How much do you know about archangels?"

"I know they've got six wings and a whole lotta power. You four are the most powerful beings in the world, right?"

"My brothers are," Castiel replied glumly. "I'm a whole scale below them."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"When we were created, God wanted us to be the first creatures capable of love. So he made it our greatest weakness. Archangels don't have access to their full powers until they find a mate. Whoever is chosen as an archangel's mate lives as long as that archangel does."

"So what does this have to do with you? Have you not found a mate yet?"

Castiel let out another dry laugh. "Not even close. I'm sure the Supernatural Guinness Book of Records has me down as the oldest virgin in the world. I can't find a mate because of the color of my Grace. That's what I went to Crowley for, but he couldn't help me. Only God can change that, and he won't."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. The color of your  _Grace_? The soul of an angel?" Dean asked, confounded.

"Yes. It's of an abhorrent color, a color which makes all of my prospective mates run away screaming. The only ones who can stand to see it are my brothers," Castiel explained. 

"How do they see your Grace? It's not like you can just whip it out, right?"

Dean was surprised to see a blush form on Castiel's face. The archangel downed the rest of his drink before admitting, "An archangel's Grace can be only ever be seen in their eyes, and only at two moments: right before they smite something, and right before and during orgasm."

"So people have gotten you off, or gotten close to it, only to run away shrieking at the sight of your fucking  _soul_? Damn, no wonder you were desperate enough to go to Crowley."

"Exactly. And now, because he couldn't help me, it seems I shall have to live eternity in this state of limbo. Not powerful enough, yet too powerful for a human life..." Castiel sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you all this. It will not help my situation improve."

"Who knows? Maybe I could introduce you to someone."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Dean. I've resigned myself to my fate," Castiel said, gathering himself. "I'll be going now. My brothers will be expecting me."

He got out of the barstool and was halfway towards the dance floor when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around, ready to smite whoever was dumb enough to provoke him at this very moment, but calmed when he saw it was Dean.

"What do you want, Dean?"

"I'd like to try it."

"Try what?" Castiel asked exasperatedly.

Dean's smile turned predatory. "Bringing you off. I'm thinking your Grace isn't as terrible as you're making it seem, so I'm offering to find out what it looks like. No strings attached, just a free orgasm and then it's your choice what happens after. Deal?"

Castiel looked at the green-eyed man warily. "And if you run screaming as well?"

"Then you don't ever have to speak to me ever again. But you intrigue me, and I'd like to try to help your situation at least a little. That is, if you'll let me."

Castiel shivered. "Who will run the bar while you're gone?"

"Adam. He needs the experience. Now do you accept or not?" Dean asked.

"I..." Castiel trailed off, weighing his options. He could let this beautiful man bring him to orgasm and then lose him, or never find anyone else ever again. "I accept. Where are we going?"

"We're heading to my place. Let me go let Adam know that he's got the bar for the rest of the night, and then I'll come out and meet you in the parking lot," Dean said, tossing some keys at Castiel. "1967 Chevrolet Impala. She's out in the parking lot near the back. Wait for me there."

Castiel nodded and weaved his way through the crowd again, walking out the door with a brief wave to the bouncer. He found the car after some time, unlocking the passenger door and sitting inside carefully. 

Dean arrived at the car not 5 minutes later, sliding into the driver's seat easily and accepting the keys from Castiel. Firing the car up, he smirked over at the archangel in his passenger seat. "Ready?"

They drove to Dean's house in silence, Castiel staring out the window at the lights of the city passing them by. He'd never really enjoyed riding in cars, as they made him nauseous, but for some reason he was fine in this car. The archangel allowed himself exactly three glances at the gorgeous man beside him, driving the car with an ease that told Castiel he'd been driving it for a long, long time.

"What are you?" Castiel asked.

"Now, Castiel, that ain't a question for a first date," Dean replied, his eyes growing dark. Castiel noted that when Dean was flirting, a Kansas accent tended to make itself known.

"You know what I am. Why not return the favor?"

"I can't."

And that was the end of that conversation, Castiel conceding the point to Dean and settling back into his position from before, looking out the window dreamily.

They arrived at Dean's house, the green-eyed man parking the car in the garage before leading Castiel into his house. The archangel took off his trenchcoat at the door, hanging it on a coat-rack. He followed Dean into the kitchen, watching the bartender put his keys on the kitchen counter and set his bag next to it before turning to Castiel, a fire burning in his eyes.

"C'mon, angel. Let's go upstairs."

Castiel dutifully followed the man up the stairs of the house into what he assumed was his bedroom. A king-sized bed lay in the middle of the room, dark red sheets and a black comforter messily arranged on top of it. A wardrobe sat against a wall across from a small closet and a closed door that Castiel assumed led to Dean's bathroom. A bright lamp sat on a nightstand, a HSRA pamphlet lying next to its base.  _So he's not human._

"Welcome to my humble abode, archangel. What do you think?"

Castiel smiled, sitting down on the bed. "I like it. Very homey. I must admit, my bedroom at home is not this comfortable. I--"

He was cut off by Dean's lips meeting his own, the force of the kiss pushing him backwards onto the bed.

 _Damn, he's a good kisser._ Castiel moaned, returning the kiss full-force. He threaded a hand through Dean's hair, pulling the man closer and opening his mouth to allow his tongue to enter. They broke apart, panting.

"Are you an incubus?" Castiel asked, looking up at the dark eyes of the man above him.

Dean laughed, pushing Castiel up the bed until his head rested on one of the pillows. "Nah, angel, not even close. I'll take that as a compliment though."

The archangel accepted the new barrage of kisses, moaning quietly as Dean's body pushed against his. He was already half-hard, and it didn't seem like he was going down any time soon. Dean's mouth moved down to his neck and Castiel tipped his head back, allowing the bartender more access.

" _Damnaţiune,_ angel. How could anyone give this up?" Dean asked, untying Castiel's tie and flinging it somewhere in the room before ripping his shirt open and kissing down his chest.

Castiel moaned, his back arching as Dean's lips surrounded one of his nipples.  _Romanian? A vampire, then?_ His train of thought exploded and vanished, however, when Dean's hand cupped his now fully-hard erection. A drawn-out keen escaped his mouth as Dean trailed his tongue between Castiel's clenching abs and continued to his hip-bones. Castiel struggled to sit up so he could watch what the bartender was doing. What he saw made his eyes roll back into his head.

Dean was kneading Castiel's erection and  _unbuttoning his pants with his teeth_. The archangel heard the zipper go down and then a chuckle as Dean saw that Castiel had no underwear on.

"Commando? That's awfully naughty for an archangel, don't you think?" Dean's voice was the lowest Castiel had heard it so far. The bartender flung Castiel's pants across the room to the same place his tie and shirt had gone, lowering his mouth to Castiel's erection.

Castiel really should have tried to last longer. He really, really should have, however, the fact that Dean could deepthroat like a pornstar made his (already weak) attempts null. He'd wanted to experience the incredible feeling of Dean's mouth, warm around him, for longer than a few minutes, but it was already too late. The archangel could feel his Grace expanding, escaping through his eyes.

"Dean! Look away!" He shouted when he felt himself reach the peak. An otherworldly scream escaped the archangel's throat as his back arched, his climax hitting him full force. His back arched like he'd been drawn up by a string.

Castiel relaxed onto the bed, panting, as he tried to recover from the orgasm. When he'd caught his breath, he looked down.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Castiel. 

The archangel felt tears come to his eyes.  _Fuck. I've scared him so bad he can't even move._

"Dean? Do you require help? I can bring one of my brothers to repair any damage I've done to your eyes."

Still no answer.

"I'll leave and go get Gabriel. He'll know what to do," Castiel said, trying to hold his tears back. He'd gotten so far with the best prospective mate he'd ever found in his life, and he'd _still_ scared him off, just like all the others. 

The archangel got up off the bed and walked to the door, leaning over to pick up his pants. He opened the door, intending to walk out, when he felt Dean's hand grab his arm the same way it had at the club.

"Dean, I assure you, Gabriel will be able to help."  _Dammit, my voice broke._ Tears were now falling freely down Castiel's cheeks, but he had his pants in one hand and the other was trapped by Dean, so he couldn't wipe them away.

 "Cas," he heard Dean say in a soft voice. "You didn't scare me."

"I don't believe you," Castiel said, sniffling and refusing to look at the man behind him.

"Castiel. Look at me."

The archangel wrenched his arm free of Dean's grip, wiping his tears away. He slowly turned around, mentally preparing himself for the rejection ahead.

What he saw, however, was something that shocked him. Dean's eyes were glowing  _purple_. His mouth was open, fangs poking out from under his top lip. His ears had become pointed, outlined by his hair, which had darkened and grown a couple of inches in length.

" _Dhampir_ ," Castiel breathed. He'd only ever seen a face like that once before, when Sam Winchester, Gabriel's mate, had accompanied them on a hunt for some rogue demons that had murdered a group of humans. When one of the demons had landed a powerful blow on Gabriel, injuring him slightly, Sam had gone berserk, shifting into his true form and murdering the whole lot singlehandedly. Castiel had never seen anything like it before that day, and he thought he'd never see it again.

Dean chuckled darkly, his glowing eyes looking down at his hands. "Figured it out, huh? Although, I'm not sure how you know what one of my kind looks like. We're not all that common."

"My brother Gabriel is mated to one," Castiel replied, still astonished. "His name is Sam."

"Shit. That's my brother. My brother's name is Sam. Dammit, I knew he'd mated an archangel, but he wouldn't tell me which one. When you told me your name at the club, I was terrified it was you. Guess I know now," Dean said.

"You-why-Why have you shifted?" The archangel asked, breathless.

"You really don't know? Didn't Gabriel tell you anything?"

Castiel shook his head, dropping his pants on the floor and sitting next to Dean.

"Dhampirs only lose control over their human form if one of two things happens: they become angry, or they become incredibly aroused. We're kinda like archangels in that sense. I'm sure you can guess which one caused this loss of control."

"I can. You didn't run screaming bloody murder," Castiel noted gently. "Why?"

Dean looked at the archangel, dumbfounded. "Cas, your Grace is  _gorgeous_. That blue made me feel things I haven't felt in millennia. I don't know why everyone else has run from you. It's beautiful."

Castiel felt tears come to his eyes again, one of them running down his cheek. Dean saw it and panicked, turning to the archangel and wiping it away. "Cas?! What's wrong?"

"Finally," Castiel whispered, cupping Dean's face reverently. "I finally found you."

"Found me? What...Oh. OH. Holy shit, I'm your mate?"

Castiel nodded, more tears making their way down his cheeks and dripping onto Dean's lap as he pulled the dhampir in for a slightly wet kiss.

Dean accepted it eagerly, pulling Castiel closer to him. They fell sideways, Castiel's head settling onto the pillow again, as Dean kissed all of his tears away.

"How do I already feel like I love you?" Dean inquired, caressing Castiel's cheek softly.

"You saw what is basically my soul, bared only for your eyes. Seeing an archangel's Grace causes emotions felt about that archangel to be accelerated," Castiel explained. "In a way, you are in love with me. However, Dean, if you don't want this, you can leave now. You have a choice."

The dhampir looked down at his mate, his eyes glowing. "I'm never giving you up, angel. Not even if it kills me."

Castiel smiled, pulling Dean down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the dhampir's shoulders, moaning into the kiss as Dean ground into him.

The dhampir lifted himself off the bed, grabbing a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and shucking off his pants and underwear. Returning to his mate's side, he kissed the archangel once again before asking, "How do you want to do this, angel?"

"I want to be as close to you as I can get," Castiel replied decisively. "Surprise me."

He watched excitedly as Dean's eyes grew darker, his voice taking on a husky tone. "Oh, I will, Castiel, believe me."

The dhampir popped open the bottle in his hands, spreading the lubricant on his fingers and pressing them to Castiel's opening, rubbing gently as he waited for the muscle to relax.

Castiel kissed his mate again before relaxing against the sheets. "I've had  _eons_ to prepare, Dean.  _Take me_."

The dhampir ignored his mate's order, sliding two fingers in without resistance. Castiel moaned, arching off the bed as Dean hit his prostate on the first try. The dhampir continued to tease the archangel for a few minutes until neither of them could take it anymore.

Dean pulled Castiel's legs up on his shoulders, spreading the spare lube onto his arousal. He looked into the archangel's eyes, seeing the absolute trust within, and slowly pushed into his angel.

Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head as he  _finally_ felt his mate enter him. He'd waited for this for millions of years, and now it was finally happening, in a small bedroom in a house in the suburbs, with a  _dhampir_ , of all things. He keened lowly as Dean pulled out and gently thrust back in, hitting his prostate.

"Your Grace flashes in your eyes when I brush you there," Dean said smugly. "It's beautiful."

Castiel chuckled breathlessly, his voice breaking slightly with each thrust. "I'm glad you think so."

Dean let Castiel's legs fall off of his shoulders and leaned back, pulling the angel up with him so that Castiel was sitting in his lap, still facing him. "Move, angel."

Castiel rose up and pushed back down again, his head lolling backwards as he felt Dean in him even deeper. The dhampir's hands lightly scratching down his back didn't help. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have a few extra limbs joining us."

Dean chuckled darkly, thrusting up as Castiel slid down. "Let 'em out, angel. I want to see them."

The archangel obeyed, bringing all six of his wings into the corporeal plane. He moaned as Dean's hands immediately gripped the base of the largest ones.

"They're the same color as your Grace," Dean marveled. 

"Sensitive, too," Castiel moaned, picking up the pace slightly. He let out a small scream as Dean used the wings to pull him down onto his cock.

They moved faster and faster, Dean's hands always firmly placed in Castiel's topmost and largest pair of wings.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted as he began to get closer to his peak. 

"I'm right behind you, angel. Let me see that beautiful Grace again," the dhampir grunted, the pleasure catching up to him as well.

Castiel's moans grew in sound and pitch as he drew closer and closer to his climax. When it finally hit him, he screamed in his True voice and his earthly voice as his eyes and wings glowed and he shattered around his mate.

Dean moaned deeply, feeling the archangel clench around him and seeing that Grace again. He pulled his mate down onto him and released deep inside him, biting his neck at the same time and drawing some blood to seal the mating for eternity. He moaned again at the taste of Castiel's blood, the archangel panting and relaxing around him as his release ebbed slowly away. They fell backward onto the sheets, Castiel wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulling him for a kiss.

"I am never letting you go," the archangel said.

Dean laughed. "I should say the same to you."

* * *

"You're kidding me. The bartender was Sam's brother? You mated Sam's brother?" Gabriel asked, astounded.

Castiel smiled, thinking of the incredible night he'd had with his dhampir mate. Dean had told him he had some preparations to make before moving in with Castiel in the large mansion that the four archangels lived in, so they'd gone their separate ways in the morning (after some snuggling and three more rounds, of course).

"Yes, I mated Sam's brother. Gabriel, he made me climax with body  _and_ Grace.  _Twice_. In the same round. That's never happened before. He saw my Grace and heard my True voice in the same night, and he didn't go insane."

Gabriel's face pinched in disgust. "Ew. TMI, baby brother. But I'm glad you found a mate. Even if it is Sam's brother."

"And what's so bad about that? The last two dhampirs in existence mated to two of the four existing archangels in existence sounds pretty cool if you ask me," Castiel said smugly.

"It does. That still doesn't make it any less weird that you're literally fucking your brother-in-law. Whatever. I'm happy for you, Cas. And I'm soundproofing your room. Your True voice has always been the loudest out of all of us."

"About that..." Castiel said, trailing off.

"What?"

Castiel took a deep breath and released the hold he had on his Grace, letting it wash over his brother.

Gabriel paled visibly, looking at Castiel like he'd grown another head and was dancing the polka. " _Holy shit._ When the hell did you get so powerful, baby brother?"

"It's from the mating," Castiel explained. "It unlocked my true power. Which is, apparently, stronger than you and our brothers combined."

"You're more powerful than Dad is, Cassie," Gabriel replied, still in awe. "Seriously, your aura is stronger than his. Have you told him yet?"

"I think it's a safe bet that he already knows, Gabe. Smug bastard has probably been planning this all along," Castiel said, chuckling.

"You're probably right," Gabriel conceded. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Now? I'm going to wait for my mate to arrive and fuck him into the mattress. By the way, Crowley sends his regards."

"He always does. Also, ew, TMI. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took for-freaking-ever to write. I hope y'all are happy.
> 
> Yes, the dhampir thing is from Richelle Mead. I freaking love her so much.
> 
> Leave some kudos, a comment, a bookmark, etc! I love feedback!


End file.
